User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Cái đó đâu phải Miku! Em của Miku cơ, nó hoàn toàn khác vs Miku http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGVMfweGihM Nghe cái này sẽ rõ Nghe đi rùi hỉu tại sao VY2 vs Yu ở trong đó http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4DO5CD4vIA Thằng này chọn module "Chiffon Dress" của Luka để hát bài Magnet Sau đó nó add thêm model của Gakupo bên MMD vào Project DIVA 2nd Đồng thời đổi lun cả sound file của bài magnet dễ như ăn cháo! Nhưng mà phục cái vid bà đưa 1 chỗ, model của Gakupo nhìn rất là HD, ko như model của MMD thường hI Rose um feel free to go to one of my wikis i created i need a little bit of help----------Roxy708 aka Roxy7089 Well sorry :(! If you don't want me to be called Rose then just call me Flora. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ You always call me Rutchelle? Check your comment in my blog in the Sirenix wiki... You called me Flora. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 04:59, April 12, 2013 (UTC) You know you got a point there. I'm bossy and I think I'll just leave because I'm just being bossy! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:29, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Ừa, Lily đó, tui ghi sai tên Hehe :]]], viết sai sửa lại mấy hồi! Ờ, nhờ cái series này, cái series này means alot vs tui Nói về 1 đội thám tử ở Tokyo....nhờ cái series này, giờ tui phải lãnh đạo 1 nhóm cosplay, vãi "And I point that out for you to fix that bad personality, not to accuse you!" I don't understand??? You know why I keep saying, "I'm gonna leave" is that I want to see them care for me. I care for them but they don't to me... And to tell you, some of your message really hurts me. Like these messages: "You promised not doing silly thing like teaching other... Excuse me, you even don't know how to do such a thing so don't act like you're miss know-it-all! And watch after "your new friend"... You can't just make troubles with other people and create a blog to say sorry and ask for their forgiveness from time to time... I'm sure they'll never do that. And more than that, if you hate me or my pictures, don't pretend like you like me or them... I have enough of the people live 2 faces like you!", "I seriously know that you don't like me, as well as my pictures. So don't act like you like them or like me... Just simply clearly that and say your opinion. You're acting like a coward!", "It's true. You never say that. But your actions prove that! And if you don't have the courage to live with your true emotions, you're deserved to be called "coward"!". I really deserved to be called a coward... I like you but I think that you don't like my pictures that's why you don't want me to replace them with a better quality. Those messages make me wanna kill myself in my serious killing mood. So, if you're going to add "!" to your message. It's better for you not to reply them back. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:50, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Có bắn ai đâu @@, trừ Luka :]]] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLik3qNJh8U&list=PLuP2Yf6xi5sxjrv4zWI8CNtgJiV2O5hb9&index=3 Thì trong cả đám có mình Luka "Pull the trigger" à Đem súng theo chủ yếu tự vệ khi cần thiết thôi.... Ờ, luka từng làm cho Chinese drug cartel, nhưng sau này đổi qua làm cho Detective Briaged VY2 là assasin của nhóm, ko bik thám tử thì cần gì assasin nhỉ? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-6a2PKjrBU&list=PLuP2Yf6xi5sxjrv4zWI8CNtgJiV2O5hb9&index=21 Luka nhìn hot ye Từ nay tui chỉ dùng riêng cái sig này cho bà thôi.... Trời ơi bả phũ phàng ye lun, tui bik tui dở tìm hình rồi >.<" Well sorry again. i do have free time but this "free time" doesn't last long. Sometimes, I stay up late at night. I sometimes sleep in 6:00 in the morning. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ I know that very bad for health, but tonight I'm gonna sleep earlier. And it's morning now... Have you watched the 22nd episode with English subtitles? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Thanks! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sax, sự tỉ cho em xin, cái này lâu quá em quên lun rùi, sư tỉ bik đã lâu kẻ hèn này ko up hình Winx Club, toàn hình Vocaloid ko hà mà :P Ủa, mấy cái tấm như Sakura Miku tui nhét vào Gallery của tui hết mà, đâu có để nó unnessesary đâu Hôm nay onl khuya dữ Rồi, có đứa phá gallery rùi http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.82.217.56 bà nếu có delete files hình nào của tui nào thì làm ơn undo delete lại dùm tui vs F***, mấy thằng khùng! Ông mà gặp mày, ông mà gặp mày, ông sẽ thông nát lỗ đít mày! Nhân tiện, protect cái gallery tui khỏi mấy đứa from new users giùm 1 cái